the_great_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Future Warrior (Canon, Xenoverse 2)/Mystery idiot 50
Note: All credits to ZENKAIBATTERY1 . SUMMARY The future Warrior (2) is the protagonist of the game Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 and is the successor of the original Future Warrior. He is a member of the time patrol, a group of people who defend history POWERS AND STATS Tier: At least High 5-A, likely higher I At least 4-A, likely 3-C | 3-C | At least 2-C | likely High 2-A | High 2-A | At least High 2-A Name: '''Player determined '''Origin: Dragon Ball Xenoverse Gender: Player determined Age: Unknown Classification: Time pattroler. Majin/Saiyan/Namekian/Human (Race is player determined) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Ki Manipulation (For offensive and defensive purposes), Magic (Possesses limitless magic as a Majin), Afterimage Creation, Skilled Martial Artist, Energy Sensing, Homing Attack, Weapon Mastery, Reactive Power Level (As a Saiyan), Can significantly amplify their power with various skills and Super Souls or various transformations (Including Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Great Namek, Golden Form, Pure Majin and Unlocked Potential), Body Control (Namekian and Majin only), Size Manipulation, Sound Manipulation (Para Para dance and God of Destructions roar), Status effect inducement, Movement reduction and damage reduction, Regeneration (Low-Mid Namekian, Mid-High Majin. Mid-Godly, possibly High-Godly with Zamasu's super Soul the Super Soul and immortality as Infinite Zamasu who survived his and the timelines erasure), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4. Gained Zamasu's Immortalit), Time Paradox Immunity (Immune to changes in the previous timelines caused by the time breakers), Danmaku (Hellzone grenade), Power Mimicry (Can mimic abilities such as Time manipulation. Even managed to learn Zamasu's immortality and gain his Mid-Godly regen) Transmutation (Candy beam), Healing, Petrification (Stone Spit), Matter manipulation (Can materialize weapons of his choosing, even out of random matter), Precognition (Data input), Light Manipulation (Solar Flare), Sleep manipulation (Lullaby Punch and Quick Sleep), Soul Manipulation (Can swap bodies with anyone with body change. They can also destroy and purify souls with soul punisher), Energy and stamina absorption, Energy nullification (Can nullify energy based attacks), Portal creation (Via vice shout), Telekinesis, Time Manipulation (Time stop, Time skip, Acceleration and rewind), Heat manipulation, Fire manipulation, Forcefield creation, Explosion manipulation, Electricity manipulation, Ice manipulation, Absolute zero, Posion nullification. Resistance to the following: Space-Time manipulation, High levels of Mind manipulation (The Demon Gods couldn't turn him into a time breaker), Transmutation (Above Trunks who could talk and keep his powers as candy), High levels of Magic (The demon God magic didn't work on him), Atomic destruction, Existence erasure (Demigra failed to erase him from existence), Reality warping and petrification (Demigra spitting on the scrolls of time, and causing everyone to turn to stone didn't work on the future warrior). Acausality Attack Potency: At least Large Planet level '''(Defeated Great Ape Vegeta who is 10x stronger than his base self that can destroy a planet), likely '''higher (Given how much stronger the time breaker boost has made other characters, Vegeta and Nappa should logically be higher than normal) | At least Multi-Solar System level, likely Galaxy level (Defeated Dark empowered Frieza who survived a spirit bomb powered by planets, the solar system and the galaxy. Also defeated Dark empowered final form Cooler who should be far stronger than Frieza) | At least Galaxy level (Defeated dark empowered Super Perfect Cell who, given the exponential power boost would be this powerful and contended with suppressed Base Mira) | At least Multi-Universe level (Capable of fighting and defeating Time Breaker Super Janemba who could warp hell which has 3 space-time gates. Later, fought and defeated Time Breaker Kid Buu who had enough power to destroy a timeline infinite in size) | likely High Multiversal+ '(Is stated to be an extradimensional being, which scientifically means he is at least 5-D. Defeated an enraged Beerus with the help of Whis, who even when heavily suppressed can destroy the entire multiverse which is stated to be infinite many times and is stronger than Demigra who was collapsing the Crack of time a dimension beyond the multiverse and it's space-time. However, it was likely that Whis did most of the work as Beerus has said he is incredibly stronger than the Future Warrior) | '''High multiversal+ '(Defeated Mira who was going to break through dimensions and destroy the entire multiverse. Towa, who can freely move throughout the infinite multiverse and outside of time said she'd have no where to run from the resulting explosion, implying it would destroy the Crack of Time as well. Which is a 5-D feat. This was BEFORE he absorbed Toki-Toki's egg, which would make him infinitely above the High Multiversal+ feat of destroying the Crack of time, as it originally made Demigra infinitely stronger as well) | '''High Multiversal+ (Far stronger than before. Managed to slightly wound a suppressed Whis stated by Whis himself whom Demigra was afraid to fight even after he absorbed the embodiment of time Toki-Toki) I At least High multiversal+ '''(At the end of DLC 6, he is equal to MUI Goku and only slightly weaker than Jiren, which should make him at the level of the destroyers if not far surpassed them) '''Speed: At least FTL+ | Massively FTL+ (Defeated and could keep up with SSJ Goku, and a dark empowered Frieza) | Infinite (Fought against Mira who exists beyond the natural flow of time and transcends time) | Infinite (Faster than before) | Immeasurable (Can keep up with Beerus who is superior to Demigra who lived in a place beyond the space-time of the multiverse for 75 million years. Is an extradimensional being) | Immeasurable (Stronger than most mentors and comparable to Goku and Vegeta whom can physically fly to different timelines to help you) | Immeasurable (Far stronger than he was when he fought Mira's final form. Consistently fights alongside Goku) I Immeasurable '''(Far stronger than before) '''Lifting Strength: At least Class M '''(Lifted Great ape Vegeta and Nappa), Likely '''Far higher '''further into the game '''Striking Strength: At least Large Planet Class | At least Multi-Solar System Class, likely Galactic | At least Galactic | At least Multi-Universal | High Multiversal+ | High Multiversal+ | High Multiversal+ I High multiversal+ Durability: At least Large Planet level (Tanked attacks from both great ape Vegeta and Nappa) | At least Multi-Solar System level, likely Galaxy level (Stronger than Time Breaker Final form Frieza who tanked a spirit bomb powered by the Galaxy) | At least Galaxy level (Tanked attacks from Base Mira and Time Breaker Super Perfect Cell) | At least Multi-Universe level (Capable of contending and tanking attacks from Super Janemba who can warp and destroy hell. Tanked attacks from Time Breaker Kid Buu who destroyed a timeline by simply existing) | At least High Multiversal+ (Tanked attacks from Enraged Beerus whom even while suppressed, can destroy the multiverse and even the Crack of Time. Is stated to be an extradimensional being) | At least High Multiversal+ (Stronger than before. Tanked hits from Mira, who became infinitely stronger than his former self that could destroy the CoT) | High Multiversal+ '(Tanked attacks from suppressed Whis) I '''High multiversal+ '(Far more durable than before) '''Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range. At least Planetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Galactic with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Galactic with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Multi-Universal with ki blasts and attacks. High Multiversal+ with Kai Kai. (Can teleport to higher dimensions and different timelines) | Standard melee range. High Multiversal+ with ki blasts, attacks, Instant Transmission and Kai Kai. I Standard melee range.High Multiversal+ with ki blasts, attacks, Instant Transmission and Kai Kai. I Standard melee range. High Multiversal+ with ki blasts, attacks, Instant Transmission and Kai Kai I Standard meele range. At least High multiversal+ with ki blasts and attacks Standard Equipment: Senzu beans, various capsuls Intelligence: The 2nd Future Warrior is an incredible skilled martial artists, managing to learn skills easily and surpassing mentors such as Tien, Krillin, Majin Buu, Cell Etc is splendid fashion. At the start of the game, they are slightly inexperienced, but he quickly becomes comparable to Son Goku who is a martial arts genius. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: '''For a full list see here '''Key: Saiyan Saga | Namek/Frieza Saga | Android/Cell Saga | Majin Buu Saga | God of Destruction Beerus/Golden Frieza Saga | Mira/End Game | Post-Game I DLC 6 Note: For a detailed explanation of the stats see here Note 2: The term "Extradimensional" means that a being is at the very least 5-D. This is backed up in multiple sites. 16, a 3-D being calling him extra-dimensional doesn't mean "He is only 4-D because a 3-D called him extradimensional". For starters, if that was the case then the whole argument will be nulled. Because a 3-D being logically shouldn't be able comprehend even a 4-D being. The term Extra-dimensional in some cases can mean that a character has 4-D existence, however, with the correct feats, which the Future Warrior does have, it means 5-D. Note 3: The Crack of time is considered a 5-D dimension because Chronoa said it's a space (dimension), separate from the dimension of time, with a guide also saying it's "Beyond time and space" therefore a dimension beyond the multiverses space-time People are saying it's a timeless 3-D void but: For starters, the "dimension of time" she was referring to was the Time nest, which serves as a nest for timelines kept in scrolls. She even said the time nest is the dimension of time (A living 4-D construct that encompasses the timelines of the multiverse). So no, the crack of time isn't timeless, otherwise anything outside of the time nest would be timeless, which doesn't make any sense. Furthermore, Demigra alone could collapse the regular infinite multiverse, while it took the combined powers of him and the FW to collapse the CoT (In one scenario Goku was needed), showing greater force than that of infinite 4-D power is needed. Even if this is disagreed upon, the characters will be 5-D scaling from FW(XV2) being stated to be extra-dimensional. That statement just strengthens the Crack of Time more than anything else: The nail in the coffin for Xenoverse characters being 5-D is Mira. Mira was going to break through dimensions, destroy the multiverse and the Crack of time BEFORE he absorbed Toki-Toki's egg. Even if you want to tell me this is Multiversal+ and not higher, Mira absorbed Toki-Toki's egg right after. The egg alone, has enough power to grant you control of all of time and space, which is infinite. This, just like it did for Demigra, made him infinitely stronger than his former self whom could perform a "Multiversal+" feat: This note in further detail. Here Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Mystery idiot 50